Backstabbers
by Muddi the Mudkip
Summary: Gilroy had an idea. The corners of his mouth twitched and formed into a smirk of some sort. He had a plan to get his show's ratings back on track. And he was going to use hardcore evidence from the not-so-wonderful cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**My first multi-chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

A Miss Sonny Munroe stepped out of her low-class pickup truck with coffee in hand and headed to the front door of Condor Studios. Today, she and her fellow cast mates were going to work on a new sketch idea she had. She took a swig of her coffee and smiled. She was going to need it if she was going to play the character, "Sheeza Maniac." Sonny would do something extremely insane, at which point somebody would ask Tawni (aka "Ima Pretty") who she was with, to which Tawni would reply, "Sheeza Maniac."

Sonny almost spat out her coffee. That line always made her laugh. However, her smile fell when she remembered why some of her co-stars didn't find the punch line very funny. Back in the Prop House where she had proposed the sketch, Zora had asked if she could be Sheeza Maniac. Sonny remembered the hurt on Zora's face when she said that the part was going to herself and not Zora. For the rest of the day, Zora had locked herself in her sarcophagus and did not come out, even when Sonny found some bugs for her snake. That's when Sonny screamed and dropped the beetle that was crawling up her sleeve.

Sonny sighed. You couldn't please everyone. She took another sip of her coffee, only to find it empty. She sighed again. Noticing a nearby trashcan, she aimed the cup and shot, but missed by a foot. She went over to pick it up, but not before noticing a familiar limousine pulling up to the curb. Sonny crunched the cup in her hand. Today was going to be a tedious day.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper put a pair of earphones on and bobbed his head to the music. He had no desire to listen to his chauffeur talk about some boring story that included his life in the military before some sort of recession hit that forced him into a life of limousine driving. At first, the stories were interesting, but Mr. Webster was ancient and his tales were becoming redundant.

Chad reached over and took a raspberry soda from his personal limo fridge. He popped the top, leaned back, and sighed. Life was good. Except for one thing that was troubling him. He grabbed the _Mackenzie Falls _script lying beside him and flipped through the pages. Today called for an on-screen kiss with Portlyn. And if the dreaded curse was correct, Portlyn would fall madly in love with him. He did _not_ need to have another co-star with a crush on him.

And it would be even worse with Portlyn. It would be like a lovesick puppy following him around everywhere. Chad shuddered at the thought. Portlyn got intense when she had a crush on somebody. To prove his point, her last crush was still sitting in the hospital.

To calm his nerves, he took a drink of the soda then spat it back out. Chad Dylan Cooper did _not_ get nervous! However, the world had it out with Chad at that particular moment because he turned his head a little to the right and noticed Sonny. His stomach started doing back flips. They quickly disappeared when Sonny threw something at the trashcan and missed. Chad smirked. Typical Sonny. Perhaps his luck had changed. Today was going to be a fun day.

* * *

A short girl by the name of Zora Lancaster slammed the door on her mother's car and stormed into the studio. She couldn't remember the last time she was this upset and for this long. She knew, deep down in her heart, that she was the perfect person to play the part of Sheeza Maniac, not this "Anita Help" person. Seriously, who else spent most of their time in the air vents and a sarcophagus? Or was the host of a practical joke show? Nobody came to mind except for herself.

She stomped into the Prop House, only to find Tawni, Nico, and Grady. Tawni was filing her nails, and Nico and Grady were discussing something about a guy named Justin Case. Zora took a deep breath and counted to ten. Now all she needed was to let the others think that she was in a normal, relaxed mood.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing," the three answered simultaneously.

"And nothing is pretty boring, so you might as well just leave the Prop House because nothing is exciting about nothing!" Grady added.

Zora glared at her cast mates for their obvious disproval of her being in the same room as them until she had an epiphany. Maybe they didn't want her in the same room as them because they didn't want her to listen in on a conversation of theirs. They seemed a bit too nonchalant, and Grady nearly freaked out when he told Zora to leave. She smirked. Her Zora senses were tingling, and right now there was a secret just waiting to be uncovered.

She swallowed her bad mood and said, "You're right. Nothing _is _boring. I think I'm just going to buy a snack." She skipped out of the room like nothing was wrong. However, after walking a few steps, she leaned close to the wall and out of sight.

"She's gone!" Nico whispered.

"Good," Tawni said. "As I was saying before…"

Zora smiled. Today was going to be a great day.

* * *

Tawni Hart flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled. In the back of her head, a plan was forming. A very evil plan. A plan that might get Sonny Munroe kicked off of _So Random!_ and running back to her beloved Wisconsin.

Tawni wasn't an evil person by heart. No, she was just a little too ambitious for her own good. And when ambitious people see an obstacle on their road, they'll do whatever it takes to get rid of that obstacle. Sonny Munroe was the speed bump on her road to fame. She was stealing all of her spotlight, and soon it would be Sonny showing up on the cover of magazines instead of herself! And then Sonny would be famous, with paparazzi following her around everywhere. One day, she'd make a terrible mistake that would break that poor Wisconsin girl's heart.

That's why Tawni decided that she had to take matters into her own hands. If she wanted to protect Sonny from the horrors of stardom, she had to crush Sonny before anyone else could. So no, Tawni wasn't doing this just for herself. She was helping Sonny and all of her friends. She was saving crazed fans from having to see bad publicity. The only person that came to mind that she wasn't going to be able to help was probably a therapist, looking to make a few quick bucks from a girl with a broken dream.

So in the back of her head, Tawni knew that she must put this plan into action. Today was going to be a very evil day.

* * *

Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell walked into the Prop House feeling very confident. They had just spent the past hour hitting on the girls from _Meal or No Meal_, and only seven rejected them and the other three laughed at them. Usually out of the ten girls they choose, only one laughed at them while the others rejected.

But their confident was flushed down the toilet when they noticed a very sinister look on Tawni's face.

"Hey, Tawni, how are you doing?" Nico asked nervously as Tawni walked over to him.

"I'm still pretty, but that's not what I need to talk to you guys about." Tawni looked out the doorway and glanced both ways. After doing that, she grabbed the two boys by the hand and led them over to a secure area.

"I need your guys' help," Tawni whispered.

"What?" Grady asked. Tawni _never _asked for help.

"I'm trying to get rid of Sonny. And I'm going to use her little sketch to get her kicked off. But I need your help. Who's in?"

"Goodbye, Tawni." Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait!" Tawni exclaimed. The two turned around. "I'm doing this for Sonny's own good! See, she needs to be protected from the harsh condition of fame. And the only way she can be helped is if her career as a star is ended right now. So will you guys help me?"

The two boys looked at each other. Grady took a deep breath and said, "Well, we aren't making any promises, but--"

"Great!" Tawni cried. "But you can't tell anyone about this, okay? So, here's the first step of my plan. We need to--"

"Shush!" Nico exclaimed. "Someone's coming! Get in a natural position!"

The two boys picked up a script that was lying about and started talking about their characters, while Tawni whipped out a nail filer. Zora walked in, or rather, stomped angrily in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she said a bit forcefully.

"Nothing," the three replied in unison.

"And nothing is pretty boring, so you might as well just leave the Prop House because nothing is exciting about nothing!" Grady cried before he could stop himself. Nico gave him a death glare at his reaction, but Zora didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong.

"You're right. Nothing _is _boring. I think I'm just going to buy a snack." Zora skipped out of the room and down the hallway.

"She's gone!" Nico whispered.

Tawni smiled. "Good. As I was saying before, here's step one."

Today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

A Mr. Gilroy Smith sat at his chair and glared angrily at his computer. Ever since Sharona got fired from her job, Gilroy was having a hard time getting the dirt on stars. His show's ratings had plummeted ever since Sonny Munroe and Tawni Hart had visited. People just weren't that interested in his secretive talk show anymore. And he owed that all to the cast of _So Random! _and Chad Dylan Cooper.

Suddenly, Gilroy had an idea. The corners of his mouth twitched and formed into a smirk of some sort. He had a plan to get his show's ratings back on track. And he was going to use hardcore evidence from the not-so-wonderful cast of _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls_. And he knew a person that could help him in his scheme.

Gilroy scanned through his address book until he found the right name. The phone dialed twice before it was picked up.

"Yes, what do you want?" the voice scowled.

"Ah, James Conroy. I believe I have a proposition for you."

Today was going to be a backstabbing day.

* * *

**So, how was the first chapter? Few things before I go. I've already finished writing the story and I'll be updating every other day. So please don't ask me to update faster. Other than that, happy reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

Sonny walked into the studio glancing behind her shoulder. She just knew that Chad was going to come up and tick her off and ruin her day. He was the only person she knew who could ruin her day with a single sentence.

"Hey, next time you should try out for a basketball team, huh Sonny?" There was the sentence.

"Not now, Chad," Sonny said, frustrated.

"What, you're upset over the fact that you have terrible aim? There are a lot more things that you could be angry about. Like how terrible your show is or how bad the jokes are."

"Aha!" Sonny exclaimed. "If you know that are jokes are bad, then you must have seen our show!"

"Nah, I have people who watch such lousy shows for me," Chad said, flipping his hair to one side. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"If you excuse me, I have a sketch to rehearse." Sonny said bluntly. She took one step forward before Chad got in front of her.

"Now that you mention, I don't excuse you."

"Goodbye, Chad!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Fine!" Chad yelled back as Sonny stomped off. When she was inside, Chad said quietly underneath his breath, "This is where you say 'fine' back."

* * *

James Conroy parked in front of a jewelry store. He sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair. He was hoping that he wouldn't be caught in such a place. But when Gilroy Smith offers you ten thousand dollars and the threat of telling the world about James' secret tattoo, James had no choice but to accept.

He entered the store as casually as he could and browsed a selection of watches. When the store was down to just a few customers, he flagged over a clerk.

"Excuse me, miss, but could you show me your selection of rings?"

* * *

Zora sat at a table chewing on a banana nervously. After listening to Tawni's plan, she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be. She was just a little upset over the fact that she didn't get the part of a character. It wasn't anything to worry about. There would be other parts that she could play. But she wasn't angry enough to want Sonny fired.

Thankfully, Tawni's plan wasn't the best of plans. She'd seen loaves of bread with better plans. Then again, it was Tawni they were dealing with. And Tawni somehow managed to become famous. Zora took another bite of banana. However, Tawni's mother was the one that had her reaching for the stars.

Zora shoved the rest of the banana in her mouth and swallowed. She knew what she was going to do. She was going to go to Sonny and tell her that she didn't mind that she got the part of Sheeza. She was about to get up when Tawni plopped down in the chair in front of her.

"Hey, Zora, has anyone told you have interestingly crazy your hair always is?"

"What do you want, Tawni?"

"I need you help."

"If it's about your 'ingenious' plan, I'm heading over to wherever Sonny is to tell her that I'm happy with the part I'm playing."

"What?" Tawni's mouth fell open. "First of all, how do you know my plan? And second, why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I have amazing Zora eavesdropping powers and your little plan is stupid!"

"What?" Tawni said again.

"Seriously, a plan consisting of two steps is awful. Especially if the first step is about getting everyone angry about the script and the second's about blaming it on Sonny. How on Earth would that get her fired?"

Tawni pouted. "It sounded a lot better until you put it that way."

Zora rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Tawni. You're not going to get Sonny fired with that kind of plan. The most she's going to get is probably a stern 'Write better scripts next time!'."

Tawni stood up. "Just you wait and see, Zora. I'll get Sonny fired!" She turned and looked at the people sitting around. "You'll all see!"

"So much for keeping your plan a secret."

Tawni pouted even more and stomped off.

* * *

Chad entered the set of _Mackenzie Falls _with his stomach upset. Half of it was because he remembered he was allergic to raspberries and the other was because of his and Portlyn's kiss. He flipped through his script and couldn't get the lines out of his head.

_Portlyn: Mackenzie, do you really mean it?_

_Mackenzie: Of course I do, Port._

_Portlyn: But how can I forgive you when you lied to me the last time?_

_Mackenzie: I can show you by doing this._

He and Portlyn kissed there, and Chad had to shut his eyes tight to try and get that image out of his mind. Of course, in doing so, Chad ran right into a wall. Rubbing his head, he thought of his nervous feelings and running into walls. This wasn't like Chad Dylan Cooper! He always was cool and collected!

"I see you're already falling for me," said a voice behind him.

Chad turned to see Portlyn. "You wish," he said grimly.

Portlyn pouted. "Well, I'm prepared for today's kiss. Who knew that after the many years that our show's been on, this is only the first kiss we've had?"

"Yeah, and hopefully it's the last."

Portlyn ignored him. "See you today at two." She winked and put on some lip gloss. Chad's nose crinkled. Raspberry.

* * *

Gilroy smiled. The chauffer looked at the five $100 bills warily.

"Is this legitimate?" Mr. Webster asked suspiciously.

"Of course it is. Now, if you want these $500, all you have to do is tell me what Chad has been doing."

"I don't know. He hasn't been paying any attention to my stories lately. And when I was back in the military, we didn't take solicited money to do something wrong--"

"I don't care about your life in the military!" Gilroy snapped. "All I want is to know something about Chad."

"Well, for the few times he actually spoke to me, he said something about having to kiss some girl on his show today."

Gilroy smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

**So? How was it? Please let me know how I'm doing by reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, wassup? Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

James drove to Condor Studios with a present in hand. He wasn't sure if Gilroy's scheme would work. It would take major luck for it to work. He checked in at security under the pseudonym "Robert Scott". Ever since Tawni and Sonny broke up with him, they got a restraining order. Thankfully, the guard wasn't the brightest of the bunch and let James in with a smile and a "Have a good time!".

James kept his eyes open for Tawni. If this actually worked, he'd become the second richest man in Hollywood. After Gilroy Smith, of course. Unless a perky brunette happened to ruin it all.

Sonny happened to be standing adjacent from James as he was walking toward the Prop House. She seemed to be talking to Tawni. James growled. He'd have to find some way to get her to leave.

That's when he noticed someone talking upstairs. Upstairs? James had to think for a moment to remember a room that happened to be above the Prop House. Sure enough, when he looked to his left, there was a staircase hidden in darkness.

"If it bothers you that much, let's just go upstairs and check it out," Sonny said. James panicked. If they walked over here, Sonny was going to see him. He looked at the staircase and quickly hid in the cupboard underneath it. He coughed at the musty and dusty atmosphere. After he shut the door, he heard Sonny and Tawni coming up and someone coming down. He looked up and noticed a loose floorboard. Maybe if he lifted it up, Sonny would fall down and he could have time to talk to Tawni alone. Not thinking about how this plan could fail, he pushed up on the floorboard as hard as he could.

_Thud!_ Somebody fell down and a scream that sounded like Tawni rang out. James paled. If Tawni got hurt, how could he continue with the plan?

"My leg!" said a voice that didn't sound like Tawni. James let out his breath. His social life wasn't over yet. But the voice didn't sound like Sonny either. If it wasn't Tawni and it wasn't Sonny, then who was it?

"Oh my God, Sonny! You just broke Nico's leg!" Tawni shrieked. Nico. That's who it was. Who was Nico again?

"No, I didn't!" Sonny protested.

"Yes, you did!" Nico groaned.

"I saw you, Sonny! You were walking up the stairs and Nico was walking down, and you threw out your leg and tripped him!"

"You can't prove that! It was pitch black and _you_ could have been the person that tripped Nico!"

"I wasn't on the stairs yet! You were already halfway up!"

"Would you guys stop yelling at each other and help me?" Nico yelled.

"Sonny, this is all your fault! Help Nico out!"

"Fine!" After hearing Sonny carry Nico out, James came out of the cupboard. Tawni screamed.

"James! Someone pinch me, I'm really in a bad nightmare!"

"Tawni, it's not a nightmare!" James cried out. "I have something to ask you."

* * *

Gilroy Smith snuck into Condor Studios through a backstage door. He entered a password he had forced out of a cameraman on _Mackenzie Falls_. The same one that had given him the tape of Sonny and Chad. As he opened the door, Gilroy smiled to himself at his personal accomplishment. But his smile soon fell when he remembered that those two had made him feel like an idiot.

Gilroy entered the set of _Mackenzie Falls_. After searching to make sure no one was watching, he planted a camera in a potted plant. He walked over to where Chad's dressing room was and planted another camera. He continued this method until the whole place was bugged. Gilroy, feeling confident, left the set unknown.

* * *

Chad stared at Portlyn like she was an alien.

"You want to _what_?"

"You know… practice."

Practice kissing? With Portlyn? The idea was absurd.

"No way, Port. I am saving these lips for when I really need them."

"But you can't kiss well if you haven't practiced!"

"I've kissed plenty of girls. I'll be fine."

"Pleeeease, Chad?" Portlyn said, a puppy-dog face starting to form.

"No! Now back off, woman!"

Portlyn's pout turned into an angry glare. "Listen! You may have kissed many girls, but I'm not normal!"

"You can say that again."

"Seriously. You're always saying that you're the greatest actor of our generation, but even the greatest of actors had to practice."

Chad thought this over. Today's episode they were shooting was going to be a season finale. And if he didn't give a promising performance, he might lose his job. Chad grimaced. There was that nervous feeling again!

"Whatever," Chad agreed. Portlyn smiled. She closed her eyes and leaned in. Chad started hyperventilating. He did _not_ want to kiss Portlyn, he wanted to kiss Sonny! Wait, what just went into his mind? But his thoughts were interrupted when a pair of lips crashed onto his.

* * *

"Cheese pants!" Grady exclaimed.

He and Nico were discussing the possibilities of having cheese pants making a return to a sketch. They were getting pretty psyched about it. However, they couldn't find said cheese pants. They had checked everywhere and were currently looking upstairs for them.

"No, G, those are just taco pants." Nico said. Both sighed. You couldn't exactly do a sketch about cheese pants with taco pants.

"I'll check downstairs again," Nico offered. "You keep looking up here."

"Okay."

Nico left the room. Grady examined the taco pants and wondered if he could fit into them. He heard a sudden bump and a scream, but he shrugged it off. He automatically presumed it was Zora crawling around in the vents. He tried putting on the taco pants. Nope, way too big. He'd need a tortilla belt. **(a/n: haha _cheesy _pun! Get it? Tortilla? Cheesy? 'Cause it's a taco? Yeah, you get it.)**

**

* * *

**

"There's a scary ghost upstairs!" Tawni whined.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "No, there is not."

"But I keep hearing it talk about cheese pants! That's one of my worst nightmares! Sonny, can you pinch me?"

"No!" Sonny kept walking before Tawni grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me, Sonny!"

"If it bothers you that much, let's just go upstairs and check it out," Sonny said.

"You go first," Tawni whimpered. Sonny rolled her eyes. Tawni could be such a drama queen.

Tawni waited nervously at the foot of the stairs as Sonny was eaten up in darkness. She heard Sonny go up as someone came down. Suddenly, she heard the sound of someone falling. She screamed; she just wanted to get Sonny fired, not kill her!

Her fright subsided, however, when she saw Nico collapse to the floor. It came back when Nico yelled out, "My leg!"

"Oh my God, Sonny! You just broke Nico's leg!" Tawni screamed.

"No, I didn't!" Sonny cried as she came down the stairs.

"Yes, you did!" Nico groaned in pain.

Tawni suddenly had an idea. If she could blame Nico's leg-breaking on Sonny, she'd get fired! "I saw you, Sonny! You were walking up the stairs and Nico was walking down, and you threw out your leg and tripped him!" Tawni shot back.

Sonny's mouth gaped open. "You can't prove that! It was pitch black and _you_ could have been the person that tripped Nico!"

"I wasn't on the stairs yet! You were already halfway up!"

"Would you guys stop yelling at each other and help me?" Nico cried out in frustration.

"Sonny, this is all your fault! Help Nico out!" Tawni smiled. Her acting lessons were paying off.

"Fine!" Sonny bent over and picked Nico up. Struggling, she walked out of the room. In there, she could hear her pick up the phone and dial a number.

Tawni felt a little bad that Nico had to go and break his leg so Sonny could get fired, but it was too late to change events now. Just as she was turning, however, she ran right into James Conroy.

"James!" Tawni shrieked. "Someone pinch me, I'm really in a bad nightmare!"

"Tawni, it's not a nightmare!" James exclaimed. "I have something to ask you." He got down on one knee. "Tawni Hart, will you marry me?"

* * *

**WAIT! Before you go, "that's so unbelievable!" don't worry! This actually has some depth in it! In other news, thank you so much for your reviews! You guys literally made my day. My mom kept looking at me strangely because I was smiling too much. Keep on keeping on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, at your service!**

* * *

"What?" Tawni exclaimed.

"I asked if you would marry me," James replied.

Tawni panicked. Her voice had started to choke up. Come on, Tawni, it's just one word!

"Yes!" Tawni screamed, before her eyes grew wide. What had she just done?

* * *

Sonny sat on the couch beside Nico. She groaned in exasperation. Tawni should have helped her carry Nico to a more comfortable spot. Speaking of Nico, he was writhing in pain beside her.

"It's okay, Nico. The ambulance will get here soon."

Nico responded by moaning in pain. Sonny had officially decided that waiting on a wounded person was boring. It was impossible to talk to Nico. That's when she heard the doors slam open. Could it be the paramedics? Sonny's idea was canceled out, unless a certain three-named jerkthrob happened to be a doctor. Oh, wait. Hot E.M.T. Sonny slapped herself mentally, but decided that she just wanted someone to talk to, and Chad was better than Nico.

"Hey, Chad!" Sonny exclaimed happily.

"Uh, hi Sonny! How is you-- I mean, how are you?"

Sonny stared at him. Why was he stuttering? "I'm good, I guess."

"What's wrong with Rico?"

"It's _Nico_. With an N. And we think he broke a leg."

Chad sat down beside her and touched her shoulder lightly. "It's going to be alright."

"What are you reassuring me for? It's Nico you should be comforting."

Chad got a disappointed look on his face and dropped his hand from her shoulder. "Never mind. I have to be back on set." He left her sitting with the wounded. Sonny's face fell. Now she was stuck in the land of the everlasting boring.

* * *

Nico couldn't exactly explain the feeling that was going through his legs. It felt like his leg was a pencil and someone broke it into thousands of tiny pieces. And now it was starting to itch. He wanted to scream out in pain. How long before someone besides Sonny would help him?

The doors beside him slammed open. A man pushing a gurney barged in.

"Are you the one with the broken leg?" the man asked.

"Obviously!" Nico groaned. The man carried Nico onto the gurney and rolled him away, leaving a confused Sonny.

"Wait! Let me come with Nico!" she yelled. But they were already out the door again.

* * *

Chad stared at Portlyn blankly. What just happened?

"Wanna do it again?" Portlyn smiled devilishly.

"No!" Chad exclaimed. He ran away before Portlyn could kiss him again.

"But Chad!" he heard her call. Chad shuddered. If he wanted to get away from Portlyn, and fast, he had to go where no _Mackenzie Falls_ cast member wanted to go. Over to the _So Random! _stage.

Chad ran off his stage and over to _So Random!_'s. He heard Portlyn's snort of disgust behind him. But not wanting to take chances, he came barreling through the doors. He was greeted by the sight of a bored and distraught Sonny sitting beside one of her cast mates. However, when Sonny noticed that Chad was there, she got a huge smile on her face. Chad got a fuzzy feeling in him before he realized something. What if she saw Portlyn chasing after him? Or worse, what if she saw Portlyn kissing him? Or even worse, what if--

"Hey, Chad!" Sonny said excitedly, interrupting his thoughts. Chad's face grew pale. She knew!

"Uh, hi Sonny! How is you-- I mean, how are you?" Chad stuttered. What was wrong with his voice? He couldn't give Sonny the satisfaction of her messing with him!

"I'm good, I guess."

Chad decided to change the subject. "What's wrong with Rico?" he asked.

"It's _Nico_. With an N. And we think he broke a leg."

Chad's expression changed. Maybe he could strike a move on Sonny with her cast mate in pain. "It's going to be alright." he said reassuringly while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you reassuring me for? It's Nico you should be comforting." Chad's face fell. She wasn't buying the whole "consoling" act.

"Never mind," he said quickly. "I have to be back on set." He went back through the doors. He noticed an ambulance sitting outside. A man with a gurney came running up towards him.

"Excuse me, sir," the man said. "Would you happen to know where a guy with a broken leg is?"

"He's right through those doors," Chad directed. "He's sitting by a pretty brunette girl."

"Thanks." The man wheeled off in the direction Chad was pointing. When he was gone, Chad felt relieved that Portlyn had also skedaddled. Sighing happily, he went back to the vicinity of his own set.

* * *

Zora sat in her vent, hugging her legs close. Mostly because the room up there is tight, but also because she didn't know what to do. Should she help Tawni or Sonny? Sonny was the immediate decision, but who knows what Tawni would do if her plan didn't work? And Zora would be the root of it all.

She decided to crawl around to get her mind off of the subject. Maybe if she felt a bit calmer, she wouldn't feel as guilty. Crawling around in air vents had that soothing effect. She kept crawling until she heard a conversation underneath her. Not one to keep her Zora senses from being used, she started to eavesdrop.

"--said yes!" a voice said. Zora gritted her teeth. She hadn't met him, but it sounded a bit like the James Conroy recording located in the security booth. She put her ear closer to the vent.

"It looks like your plan is working," James said. Zora gritted her teeth more. James must be talking to someone via cell phone. You couldn't exactly figure out much about a conversation with only one side.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Smith." Mr. Smith? As in _Gilroy_ Smith? Zora didn't want to jump to conclusions because there were a lot of Smiths out there, but how many were connected with James Conroy? And if it was indeed Gilroy, then what kind of evil scheme was he concocting?

Zora, from that point on, devoted herself to finding out the truth behind how James got into the studio and what kind of plan he was working on. She made up her mind. She was going to help Sonny _and _Tawni.

* * *

**I personally have never broken any bones, so I hope I described that well. Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! May I present to you... Chapter Five!**

* * *

Tawni looked around the studio nervously. Every person who looked at her seemed to know. _You're getting married to James Conroy!_ their faces seemed to sneer. _I wanted to say no! _Tawni wanted to scream. _But it was so sudden! So sudden…_

She was so anxious that she didn't notice where she was going and bumped right into Sonny.

"Ow!" Sonny cried. "Watch where you're going!"

"I'm engaged to James!" Tawni blurted out.

"What?"

Tawni sat down on the Prop House couch. "It was right after Nico broke his leg. James just popped out of nowhere and asked me to marry him."

"And you said yes?" Sonny cried incredulously.

"It all happened so fast!" Tawni said. "I wanted to say no, but my mouth wasn't producing what my brain was thinking!"

"Then why didn't you correct yourself after you said no?"

"Because he already ran away after that!"

"Then why don't you call him?"

"I don't know his phone number! He was using Chad's phone the last time we saw him, remember?"

Sonny groaned. "Just don't go through with it! It's that simple."

Tawni's stomach started to lurch. "You don't know James as well as I do. Once you've said yes to something, you can't take it back."

"Yes, you can!"

Tawni leaped up from the couch and stomped her foot, "No, I can't! You don't know anything, Sonny! You can't help me with this. It's my problem now."

Sonny patted Tawni's shoulder. "You can only do the things that you want to do. I'm going to help you no matter what happens."

Through Tawni's head, she saw the image of her getting Sonny fired. "Thanks, Sonny." Tawni smiled.

* * *

Zora peered around the corner of a vent. She saw the opening that led to Chad's dressing room. She crawled to the vent's door and looked through it. She saw Chad flipping through the pages of a script and muttering to himself. She heard a knock on the door, and an old guy wearing a beret walked in.

"Today's a busy, busy day!" he chirped.

"Yeah, whatever," Chad said. He went back to glaring at his script.

"Hey, look, Mr. Dramapants." the guy snapped. "You may seem like a jerk outside of the world of _Mackenzie Falls_, but here, you are Mackenzie. So, start acting like Mackenzie and get your butt over to the set in five minutes!"

The guy, which Zora now presumed was the director, slammed Chad's door. Chad groaned and dropped the script on his side table. He ran a hand through his hair and walked out his door. "Goodbye, life as I know it," he said melodramatically.

Zora rolled her eyes as he shut the door. She took out her handy-dandy screwdriver and started unscrewing the bolts around the vent door. In a few seconds, she was in Chad's dressing room. Now was the time to see if Chad was in on James' and the possible Gilroy Smith's plan.

Zora snooped around a few suitcases, only to find a few dozen bottles of hair care. Zora snorted. The man probably loved his appearance more than anything else. After looking around his vanity table, searching through the couch, and checking all of the pockets of Chad's many Mackenzie outfits, Zora admitted defeat. Chad obviously wasn't involved in anything James was up to. But before she left, she decided to check out this script that had Chad up to his ears in worry.

She didn't find anything out of the normal, just an overly dramatic script. But on page 48, she saw a highlighter star next to a scene.

"Now why would Chad highlight a part where he kisses Portlyn?" Zora mused. She picked up another script that was laying about and skimmed through it for another kiss scene. When she found one, she noticed how he didn't put a star next to it. Zora's brow scrunched in confusion. Did Chad only like Portlyn's kisses? Or, Zora decided, did he hate Portlyn's kisses? There was only one way to find out. She was going to have to go on set to find out Chad's reaction.

As she was leaving, something caught her eye. It was a portrait of Chad. But she wasn't looking at the picture. No, she was looking at the picture frame. It looked like the usual gold and classy frame, but there seemed to be a strange bump on the top. Zora scrutinized the bump closer. When she was almost touching it with her nose, she gasped. On top of the portrait of Chad was a teeny, tiny camera.

* * *

Gilroy Smith, after planting some more cameras on _So Random!_'s set and dressing rooms, smiled confidently. All he had to do was wait a little bit and he'd get the biggest scoop of dirt on these stars. He laughed evilly to himself before he started coughing up a lung. He obviously needed work on his evil laughter.

He left Condor Studios and went to where he parked his car. He was about to drive off when his cell phone rang.

"Yes, what do you want, Conroy?" Gilroy snapped.

"Tawni said yes!" James said on the other side.

"Seriously?" Gilroy asked. He didn't realize that Tawni was that stupid.

"It looks like your plan is working, Mr. Smith." Gilroy smiled. His scheme was actually being put to good use. His phone beeped to notify him of a text message.

"Hold on, James, I'm getting something on my phone." He checked to see what he was sent. His cameras had an option where you could send yourself messages with footage in them. Gilroy scanned through the stills of the videos when he came upon one with James on one knee and talking to Tawni. It must have been pretty recent, since he had just planted the camera in that area of the set.

Gilroy's smile grew larger. "Excellent work, James. It looks like your embarrassing secret about your tattoo won't have to be revealed on my talk show."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Smith," James said excitedly. Gilroy disconnected the call. He looked back at the text message and saw a photo of Chad and Portlyn. He clicked on that and watched the video that played. He thought his face would break at the size of his smile. He had his dirt on Tawni. Now it was time to get Chad's and Sonny's.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews! Speaking of which, I have a new goal. By the time I finish uploading the last chapter (there's ten overall) I want at least twenty reviews. Help me make my dream a reality! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 7! Wait, I mean 6.**

* * *

Grady looked nervously around the Prop House above the Prop House. Nico had left him to go look for cheese pants what seemed like hours ago, and he hadn't returned. Now Grady was stuck upstairs with the horrors of large taco pants and a scary clown mask he had uncovered a little while ago. Grady decided that he was going to go downstairs and find out the whereabouts of Nico.

He came barreling down the stairs and tripped on a loose floorboard. When he was safely off the stairs, he rubbed his hurt ankle. He looked at the darkness-covered stairs. Limping over to a light switch, he flipped it on to reveal a floorboard that was strangely sticking out. Grady was bewildered. No floorboard looked like that on its own. Unless, of course, someone made it like that.

Grady went into the cupboard that was underneath the stairs. He turned on a light bulb and coughed at the smell and dust that was present. He looked up at the ceiling and gasped. On the floorboard that was sticking out, there were two ominous-looking (and very dusty) handprints. Grady smiled. There was a mystery just waiting to be solved! He left the cupboard to get his Mr. Jr. Deluxe Camera.

* * *

"Alright, and… action!"

"Mackenzie, do you really mean it?" Portlyn asked.

"Of course I do, Port," Chad said reassuringly.

Portlyn glanced down. "But how can I forgive you when you lied to me the last time?"

Chad raised her head up to meet his own. "I can show you by doing this." He leaned in closer and closer and… stopped?

"Cut! Cut!" the director groaned.

Zora watched as the director stomped over to where Chad and Portlyn were standing. From behind her potted plant, she couldn't see the expression of the director's face, but judging on how loud he was yelling, she could tell he was in an angry mood.

"What, do you have cold feet? Because last time I checked, you're usually gung-ho to kiss any girl on set."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Smith. It won't happen again, I promise."

Mr. Smith? There were two Smiths around? Zora's head started to spin. The mystery was getting thicker by the second.

"Once again, from the top!" Director Smith shouted. A bell rang and the scene started again. Zora, seeing everything she already needed to see, disgustedly decided to leave the set. She was about to get up when she noticed a bump like the one on Chad's portrait on a leaf. She examined the bump closely. Sure enough, it was another camera. Deciding not to let this camera stay, she picked up the tiny camera and crushed it in her hands. She put the remains of the camera in the pot of the plant. She looked left and right and left the set undetected.

* * *

In the Commissary, Sonny bought two packets of hot chocolate and took out the cup of water she had microwaved. She sat down at a table and started to stir the powder into two mugs. She had decided she was going to be nice to Tawni and treat her to a nice cup of hot chocolate.

She was about to call Tawni on her phone when somebody plopped down on the chair in front of her. When Sonny looked at who it was, she gasped.

"Gilroy Smith?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a free country, Munroe," he replied, picking up a mug and taking a sip of it.

"Excuse me, but that was Tawni's," Sonny said through gritted teeth.

"'_Was'_ is the key word here, Sonny." He dabbed his mouth with a handkerchief and continued speaking. "So, I'm going to presume you still have your little crush on Chad Dylan Cooper, correct?"

"Wha-- No, I don't!"

"Don't play coy with me, Miss Munroe. We all know about your little relationship with Chad."

"I refuse to believe that--"

"Shh!" Gilroy shushed. "I have something you might want to see."

"Why would I believe anything that comes out of your mouth, Gilroy?"

"Mr. Smith, if you please, and because my words might contain wisdom." He flipped open his phone and pressed a few buttons. He handed the phone to Sonny. "You might want to check this out."

Sonny stared at the screen with no emotion as Chad and Portlyn were saying something incoherent. But it was pretty obvious what they were talking about as the two started to lean closer together and their lips connected. Sonny shoved the phone back at Gilroy.

"So as you can see, Chad's in an obvious relationship with his co-star. If I were you, I would just give up on him altogether." Gilroy said smugly.

He walked off with hot chocolate mug in hand. Sonny bit her lip in an attempt to not cry. She would _not _feel jealous over something Chad did! Even if he was kissing his cast mates. It was probably just rehearsal for a scene. Or maybe Gilroy was right. Maybe Chad was going out with Portlyn. Sonny knocked over her mug in frustration. She would not let this go to her head! She was stronger than this. She knew it. But first she had to clean up the mess she just made.

* * *

Zora was running off the set of _Mackenzie Falls_ when she ran into Grady.

"Zora! Watch it; you don't want to break Mr. Jr. Deluxe Camera!"

"You still have that kiddy toy from when you were ten?" Zora asked.

Grady flushed red. "Yes, I do! I was on my way to take a picture of some handprints."

"Wow, that's almost strange enough to qualify for me," Zora said proudly. "Wait, handprints?"

"Yeah, there are these creepy handprints in the cupboard under the stairs."

"Handprints…" Zora muttered.

"Yes, handprints."

Zora made up her mind. She was coming with Grady. "Let me check out those handprints with you."

"Good; I'm afraid of dusty places."

When the two returned to the scene of the crime, Zora examined the handprints closely. "Now, why would someone push up on a floorboard?" she asked herself. She continued to ponder this before she was blinded by a flash of light.

"Geez, Grady! Watch where you're pointing that camera!"

"Sorry. Mr. Jr. Deluxe Camera can be a bit bright sometimes." The two waited in silence as the picture shot out of the camera and developed.

Zora grinned at the picture of the handprints. "I now have evidence." When she looked up at Grady, he was staring at her with innocent eyes.

"Evidence? For what?"

Zora hesitated. If she let Grady help her find out about James' plot, he could ruin the whole plan in true Grady fashion. But she also needed someone she could trust to help her out.

"Let me tell you a little bit about what I'm finding out about."

* * *

**Have I told you how awesome you guys are for reviewing? I have? Well, to make my point even clearer... YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, here's the actual Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonny stormed through the Commissary to throw away her trash. She was about to throw the hot chocolate packet away when Chad decided to walk in.

"Hey, Sonny, about to make another NBA shot?"

"Not now, Chad!" she barked.

"Whoa, Sonny, what's the dilly?"

"Like you wouldn't know!" Sonny shouted at him. "You just keep going about your business and I'll keep going about my own business, and that way, we're a lot happier!"

She threw down the trash and missed the trashcan, but she didn't come back to pick it up. "I have a script to rehearse; don't bother me!"

Chad's eyes grew large. He turned to the people eating and said, "Divas, you know?" He twirled a finger around his ears to show that he thought Sonny was insane. The group went back to their docile eating.

Chad picked up the packet that Sonny had dropped. While he was throwing it away, he couldn't help but think that Sonny might have seen his kiss with Portlyn. After all, he was banished to the Commissary by his director until his acting got better. Chad sighed and sat down at a table. So much for his fun day.

He was about to leave when Portlyn came in. She was looking a bit distraught.

"I just got yelled at by Sonny. _Sonny_. The girl who almost never yells at anyone!"

"Why did Sonny yell at you?"

"Why do you care?" Portlyn inquired suspiciously.

"I don't. She yelled at me also."

"Oh. I don't really know. I guess she's just in a really bad mood today. By the way, Mr. Smith wants you back on the set. He sent me to find you. He says that you've had enough time relaxing and that you should get off your lazy butt and get back to work."

Chad sighed. He did not want to go back to work. Well, part of him did, but that part didn't exactly want to kiss Portlyn.

"Before we go, can I ask you something?" Chad said.

"Yeah?"

"If I kiss you on set, will you go crazy like all the past celebrities I've kissed?"

"Chad, I've already kissed you. And I didn't go crazy."

"That's arguable."

Portlyn scoffed. "This is about Sonny, right?"

"What?" That came out of nowhere.

"You don't want to kiss me because you like Sonny," Portlyn said, a sly smile starting to form on her face.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!" Chad said angrily. "Why in the world would I want to kiss a Random?"

"If you had a big ol' crush on one of them," Portlyn said, her courage increasing.

"You can't prove anything!"

"I don't need proof," Portlyn finished. "It's in your eyes."

* * *

Tawni glared at the ring that was sitting on her finger. How much she wanted to take it off and incinerate it. Unfortunately, when she put on the ring after James had run off, the ring was fashioned in such a way that you could get it on but you couldn't get it off. Tawni reminded herself to kill James when she got the chance. She sighed and put back on the glove that hid the ring from being seen.

She sat on the couch of the Prop House, wondering if Sonny was going to help her out anymore with her predicament, when Zora and Grady came in.

"Hey, Tawni," Grady said. "You wouldn't happen to know where Nico is, do you?"

Tawni's eyes grew big. This was her chance! "I do know where Nico is," she said, standing up from her perch. "He happens to be in the emergency room."

The two others gasped. "Why?" Zora asked.

"Because Sonny tripped him and he broke his leg!"

The two gasped again. "Why would Sonny do such a thing?" Grady questioned.

"The same reason she didn't want Zora to have the part of Sheeza! Because she wants to get rid of us all!"

Zora gave Tawni a disapproving look. "Are you sure this isn't part of your plan to get Sonny fired?"

It was Grady's turn to look at Zora funnily. "You know about Tawni's plan? But she told us not to tell anyone! Unless… Nico! That backstabber!"

"Wait, Grady!" Tawni cried. "It wasn't Nico! It was Zora herself. She listened in on us while I was telling you my brilliant plan."

Grady gasped. "So _you're _the backstabber!" he said, pointing a finger at Zora.

"Listen!" Tawni screeched. "We don't need to get mad at each other! We need to get mad at _Sonny_. She's the one who broke Nico's leg."

Zora rolled her eyes. "I still think this is just another part of your scheme. Sonny wouldn't break another person's leg, especially if it's one of our own co-stars."

"Then how do you explain Nico's leg breakage? Sonny was walking up while Nico was walking down, and Nico doesn't just trip on nothing!"

"Unless he trips on a loose floorboard," Zora said quietly. The other two stared at her. Zora's face broke out into a grin. She handed the photo of the handprints to Tawni. "If we can find whoever's handprints these are, we'll find out the person who broke Nico's leg."

"Huzzah!" Grady cried out triumphantly.

"Yeah… huzzah." Tawni said weakly. Her plan was going down the drain! She needed to think of something and fast. But Zora had already snatched back the photograph.

"Let's get to work, my partner!" Zora said.

"And find out who broke Nico's leg! Come on, Tawni!" Grady said.

Tawni smiled feebly. "Yeah. Coming."

* * *

Gilroy Smith sat in his convertible and waited for another text signaling the arrival of another batch of videos. He tapped his finger impatiently on the dashboard. Suddenly, his phone beeped, and Gilroy's waiting was over.

He flipped open his phone and scanned through the stills. But he was confused. He had planted 25 cameras, but only 24 gave back the signal. Gilroy's heart almost stopped. Either his cameras were malfunctioning or someone had found out about the cameras. Gilroy decided to get his mind off of the idea and played a video.

"Are you sure this isn't part of your plan to get Sonny fired?" a girl said. Gilroy smirked. Sonny's destruction was getting better and better.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I know I say that a lot, but they really do make my day. I'll just be sitting at my laptop refreshing my e-mail page in hopes of a new message. It's gotten a bit out of control how much time I spend just waiting for my inbox to tell me I have a new e-mail. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Puedo presentar el capítulo ocho?**

* * *

Sonny sat in the empty room of the Prop House reading a script. She was sniffling back tears as she read the lines.

_Justin Case: Who are you with?_

_Ima Pretty: Sheeza Maniac._

Sonny threw the script on the ground. The line didn't seem very funny right now. _It never was funny_, she thought angrily to herself.

A knock on the door interrupted Sonny's alone time, and she yelled to the door, "It's open!" Much to her displeasure, Gilroy Smith walked in.

"Man, was it a ruckus to try and find you. It's not very fun trying to find someone who's hiding from the rest of the world."

"What do you want, Gilroy?" Sonny pouted.

"It's Mr. Smith, remember? And I have another video to show you."

"I don't want to know anything about Chad kissing other people. Now, can you just leave me alone?"

Gilroy got a hurt look on his face. "How rude! And this video isn't about Chad. It's about your own cast mates." He plopped down next to Sonny and pressed play. "Here you go," he said.

"Are you sure this isn't part of your plan to get Sonny fired?" Zora asked Tawni. Sonny gasped. Plan to get her fired?

"You know about Tawni's plan? But she told us not to tell anyone! Unless… Nico! That backstabber!" Grady cried angrily.

"Wait, Grady!" Tawni said. "It wasn't Nico! It was Zora herself. She listened in on us while I was telling you my brilliant plan."

Grady gasped. "So _you're _the backstabber!" he said, pointing at Zora.

"Listen!" Tawni screeched. "We don't need to get mad at each other! We need to get mad at _Sonny_. She's the one who broke Nico's leg."

Gilroy ended the video here. "As you can see, all of your little friends were in on the plan of getting you fired. And look, Tawni's even convincing them that _you_ broke Nico's leg."

Sonny's eyes were starting to water. "The next time you get a video," she said, "please, hesitate to show me it." She buried her face in a pillow. Gilroy grinned. His plan really was working.

* * *

Chad smiled triumphantly. So triumphantly that he pumped a fist into the air and jumped in excitement, resulting in him almost running into another wall. He steadied himself. He had just completed the kissing scene with Portlyn and she hadn't gone psycho over him. And now that scene was done for the rest of his life. Chad couldn't help himself. He pumped his fist in the air again.

He entered his dressing room and sat down. He flipped his hair to one side, only to notice that his hair was getting a little flat. He went over to one of his many suitcases to get out a can of hairspray, only to find that his suitcase was open. Chad's brow furrowed. He never left his bags open because insects could have crawled in and used all of his hair product.

The air turned on and Chad started to shiver. He glanced over to his air vent and looked back at his suitcase. He did a double take. Was that his vent door lying on the ground? He ran over to survey the scene. Color started to drain out of his face. Someone had broken into his dressing room! It was just like that one episode of _Mackenzie Falls_. Somebody broke into the Falls and stole all the water bottles.

Chad started to take inventory of his stuff. Someone must have stolen something if that had taken all that time to break in! He couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, except for a few _Mackenzie Falls _scripts. Wait… Chad looked back at today's episode's script. It was open to the page where he and Portlyn kissed.

He looked back at the air vent. Who was the Random who was always crawling around the ducts? Cora? Laura? At that moment, Chad decided that he was going to find that little Random and give her a piece of his mind. No one snuck into Chad Dylan Cooper's room without Chad Dylan Cooper giving them permission. And he never gave them permission.

* * *

James Conroy sat at home watching past _Mackenzie Falls_ episodes. He was about to find out if Mackenzie had found out the culprit of the stolen water bottles, when his phone rang.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Conroy!" Gilroy Smith's staccato voice pierced the atmosphere. "Where are you?"

"I'm at my house. I'm already engaged to Tawni, what else do you want?"

"I was watching one of my bugged videos, and I noticed one where you came out of a cupboard. Funny thing is, in another one of my videos, some idiotic kid was talking about having a picture of handprints that led to the culprit of her cast mate's leg breakage. And you want to know something else hilarious? They found the picture of the handprints in the same cupboard that you were in! Care to elaborate, James?"

"Coincidence?" James said nonchalantly.

"I should think not! Now what did you do in that cupboard?"

"I just pushed up on one of the floorboards. It's nothing to sneeze about. Unless you were actually in the cupboard, in which case you would probably sneeze. It was pretty dusty in there."

"You idiot!" Gilroy barked. "If Nico breaks his leg and it's pinned back to us, _I'm_ going to have to be the one to pay the freaking hospital bill! And I'll probably have to go to court!"

"I'm surprised that you didn't think that you had to go to court for doing the things you're doing now. Can you actually go to court for getting everyone angry at each other? Oh wait, you're also spying on people without their consent, so I guess you could go to jail for that. Can you? What would you even call that? Spying on people creepily? Man, Mr. Smith, we need to look this up or this is going to drive me insane--"

Gilroy groaned in anger. "You get over here right now, Conroy, before I go over to your humble abode and strangle you!" The phone disconnected.

"Sheesh," James said. "Talk show hosts."

* * *

******Por favor, crítica.** :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine, please.**

* * *

Chad searched the halls up and down looking for that little Nora girl. He was going to chew her out big time for sneaking into his dressing room. This was an ultimate low, even for Randoms. He stomped angrily over to security.

"You wouldn't happen to know the name of the little girl on _So Random! _would you?" he yelled at the guard.

The guard's eyes grew wide in fright. "I think it's Zora, Mr. Cooper, sir!"

"Now give me that intercom! I need to do an all-call!"

"But Mr. Cooper, she's right in my office!" Chad turned his head in the direction that the guard was shakily pointing. Three figures were snooping around the office.

"Thanks," Chad said. He walked over to the office as the guard sat there quivering in his boots.

* * *

Zora led Grady and Tawni over to the security desk. "Perhaps our culprit has his or her handprints in the security booth." Zora explained. "We'll start there."

They were about to enter when the guard stopped them. "Whoa, little people!" he said. "You can't go in there unless you're security!"

"We're on official detective business!" Grady said triumphantly. "So we're technically security."

"And we're _So Random! _cast members," Tawni added.

"Oh," the guard said. "In that case, here's the key!"

Zora grabbed the key. "Thanks," she said. Once they were out of earshot, she said, "What an idiot!"

The trio started looking through the office to look for handprints. Grady was the one to find them. "Here they are!" He cleared off a space to spread out the pictures on the table.

Tawni gathered around Grady while Zora pinned up the picture of the handprints on the wall. "This is what we need to match," she said. "Obviously."

They looked at handprints one after the other. "This one!" Grady cried out.

"No, it's different. See, the swirls on the palm are different."

"Oh. Wait, it's this one!"

"That one's also different."

"Oh. Wait-"

"No!"

For the rest of the time, the trio worked in silence. And except from the occasional, "Wow, we have a lot of banned people from this set," from Tawni, the room was complete silence. Things didn't get exciting until Chad Dylan Cooper barged in.

"Mini Random!" he shrieked. "You broke into my dressing room!"

"No, I didn't!" Grady said defensively.

"Not you!" Chad growled. He pointed at Zora. "_Her._"

Zora started to back up slowly. "Alright, Chad, we can discuss this civilly, right? We don't want to have any more broken legs today, right?" she chuckled nervously.

"No one, especially Randoms, breaks into Chad Dylan Cooper's bedroom!" Chad barked. "Now, give me back anything that you stole!"

"I didn't steal anything!" Zora cried. "You're just making accusations!"

"Then what were you doing in my dressing room?"

"I thought you were in cahoots with James Conroy and/or Gilroy Smith or your director!"

"My director, Curtis Smith?" Chad asked, extremely confused. "What would he have to do with Mr. Scumbag?"

"James was in an episode of _Mackenzie Falls_!" Tawni said. "And he's an idiot, so he could be in cahoots with anyone!"

"My director is not in anyway associated with James Conroy, besides that one episode. How do I know your own director wasn't involved in this leg breaking cahoots scheme?"

"I never said that James was part of Nico breaking his legs," Zora said slowly. "I overheard James talking to a Mr. Smith about something someone said. This certain person had said yes to a question James had asked, and it was part of a plan."

"Wait," Tawni interrupted. "By questions that James could ask that need to be answered yes or no, would 'Will you marry me?' be one of them?"

If anyone was drinking something right now, here would be a perfect place for them to spit it back out. "What?" Chad asked. Tawni's eyes grew wider. What had she just let spill?

"And Tawni, when do you wear gloves?" Grady asked. "Is it a girl thing?"

Tawni sighed and took off the glove. "I'm engaged to James Conroy," she said. Here, all three gasped.

"Say it ain't so!" Zora cried.

"You backstabber!" Grady accused.

"How could you get married to that jerk?" Chad yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Tawni cried. "It all happened so fast! Nico had just broken his leg, and he popped out of nowhere and asked me to marry him, and I was so confused I said yes!" Tawni stopped to catch her breath. "That conniving little jerk face!"

"Alright, let's stop bagging on Tawni and get back to work!" Zora said. "But before we do, I need to check something. What Chad said has given me an idea. Grady, can you find me James' handprints?"

Grady searched through his stack and found it. "Here you go."

Zora meticulously searched both the picture and the photograph. Grady and Chad waited with bated breath while Tawni noticed two figures walking into the Studios.

"It's a match," Zora concluded.

* * *

Gilroy Smith waited in his car impatiently for James to come. He kept checking his watch. It had been six minutes and thirteen seconds since he called James. Where was he?

Gilroy's waiting was finally over when he saw James pulling into the parking lot. Gilroy stepped out of his car while James parked.

"Finally!" Gilroy sighed. "You took hours to get here!"

"Calm down, old man," James said. "You look like a tomato."

"Old man? Tomato? You're just lucky I don't punch you in the face right here!" Gilroy snapped.

"Whatever, man," James said. "What do you want?"

"We're going back into the Studios to find out what happened to my camera. I would just send you by yourself, but I don't want you to break anyone else's leg."

"Why can't you just check your stupid camera by yourself?"

"I'll ask the questions here, Conroy! Just come with me."

Gilroy, with James being dragged behind him, stomped over to the main entrance of Condor Studios. They were already inside before James said, "Oh, man, I forgot to check out!"

"What?" Gilroy shouted at James.

"Hey, Mr. Scott!" the security guard yelled. "I never saw you leave! How did you get back here?"

"Because that's not Mr. Scott!" came a voice that was exiting the security office. "That's Mr. Conroy! As in _James_ Conroy."

"Tawni?" James asked incredulously.

"And he's with Gilroy!" Zora shouted.

"_Mr. Smith_!" Gilroy moaned.

"Let's hurt them!" Grady shouted.

"Wait!" Zora cried. "We need them alive so we can interrogate them!" She walked over to the intercom. "Excuse me, can a Miss Sonny Munroe come to the front desk, please?"

Chad turned to Gilroy and James. "It's all over now," he declared.

* * *

**Only one more chapter left, and I haven't reached my goal of 20 reviews! Type, type, type! ...Please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woohoo! Tenth chapter! But before I go on, I want to thank the people who read, favorited, and followed my story. Thanks you guys! Oh, and the people who reviewed get a special place in my heart. I got my twenty reviews! I want to thank Fluffpuffgerbil (you win the favorite reviewer award), One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick, ilovebooks17, jf, channylover24, obsessedwithbooks, PleaseDon'tForget, youveforgotten (how's that for name sequence?), peaceluhver, MakeMeCrazier, Emma, Riviera14, ashkat101, and buen (yaaaay 20th review person!). Thank you so much for taking the time to tell me how my story is. It really means a lot to me! Anyway, mushy part is over.**

**I now present the final chapter!**

* * *

Sonny was chewing a piece of gum nervously when the intercom came on. "Excuse me, can a Miss Sonny Munroe come to the front desk, please?" it said. Sonny sighed. Might as well see what she was needed for.

When she walked in, it was complete pandemonium. Her co-stars were yelling at James Conroy and Gilroy, and they were yelling back at them. The security guard was cowering in a corner.

"Wait, what is going on?" Sonny yelled. The room went quiet. It was Chad who spoke up first.

"Sonny!" he said excitedly.

"Ah, Miss Munroe. What a not-so-pleasant surprise." Gilroy said.

"Shut your pie hole, Gilroy!" Zora snapped.

"Mr. Smith!" Gilroy said exasperatingly.

"Hold on!" Tawni shrieked. "We need to find out what's going on, because I'm really confused!"

"Yes," Grady said, crossing his arms. "Care to explain, Mr. Smith?"

"What's to explain?" Gilroy said through gritted teeth.

"Everything!" Chad snapped.

"Hold on, let's not get overly excited people!" Zora said. "We need to accuse them of doing something first!" She cleared her throat. "Okay, so far here's what I've learned. James hid underneath the stair leading to the Prop House above the Prop House and pushed up on a loose floorboard, thus making Nico trip and break his leg. Afterwards, he called Gilroy saying something about a person saying yes. Turns out Tawni had gotten engaged to James! And while I was breaking in to a certain person's dressing room, I noticed a camera sitting on a portrait of Chad. I also found another camera placed on a plant, which I crushed. Anyone else care to elaborate?"

"Yeah, I would," Sonny said. "Gilroy came up to me while I was making hot chocolate for Tawni and I. He showed me a video about Chad and Portlyn kissing."

"I knew it!" Chad exclaimed. At seeing Sonny's expression, he said, "Sorry."

"Anyway, after that, Gilroy came to me while I was moping about and showed me a video about you guys-" she turned to look at Tawni, Grady, and Zora, "planning to get me fired!"

"Yeah, about that…" Tawni said sheepishly.

"Wait, why were you moping?" Chad asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Sonny muttered.

Zora turned to look at Gilroy and James. "Anything you'd like to explain."

A moment's silence passed before James spoke up. "I didn't really know what was going on!" he cried. "He was just blackmailing me with ten thousand dollars and the threat of telling the world about my tattoo!"

"Loser," Gilroy said under his breath.

"Wait, you have a tattoo?" Tawni asked.

"Never mind!" James yelled.

Grady turned to Gilroy. "Want to help us understand what the heck is going on?"

Gilroy's face was filled with mixed emotions. Finally, he spoke. "Sonny, Tawni, and Chad ruined my life. Ever since they came on my talk show and made me look like a buffoon, I have been the laughingstock of Hollywood talk shows! I thought if I could get revenge on them, my life would get better. So I planted cameras around the studio to find out some interesting facts about the stars. I got a tip from Chad's chauffeur that he would have to kiss Portlyn today, and I knew that Sonny had a humongous crush on Chad, so I used this to my advantage. I found out later that Tawni had some plan to get Sonny fired, so it all worked out. I got it all on tape and showed it to Sonny in hopes that she would get so upset she'd quit."

"So you were helping me all the time!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Sonny said.

"Let the scumbag finish!" Zora yelled.

"Now we get to you, Tawni. James here was supposed to marry you, at which it would seem that you were extremely desperate and your status would drop tremendously. James could have profited greatly from this. However, because he was James, he had to go and screw everything up."

"Hey!" James said defiantly.

"He went and used his big head, and hands, and got Nico's leg broken."

"I just wanted Sonny to fall so I could have a clear shot at proposing to Tawni!" James cried out.

"And if it wasn't for all of you guys getting smart, my plan would have worked beautifully." Gilroy finished.

The room was silent for a little bit. Everyone was too busy staring at Gilroy and thinking about his scheme. Finally, the guard stopped cowering and came over. "I think now is the time where I get to say, 'You're arrested, fools!'" he said. He clamped handcuffs on Gilroy's and James' hands.

"Hey, what are we being arrested for?" James protested.

"You for breaking an innocent person's leg and you because you're just plain creepy." He carted the two detainees into the same corner he was cowering in. "You stay here while I call the police."

"Aren't you already a police member?" Gilroy sneered.

"Hey!" the guard said. "Watch your questions!" He dialed 911 and said a few words into the receiver. After hanging up, he said, "They're on their way!"

The stars cheered. "Now I can go back to finding my cheese pants!" Grady cried out. Zora and Tawni cheered and then had a disgusted look on their faces. But they left after Grady. Only Chad and Sonny were left.

"So…" Chad started.

"So…" Sonny said.

"So do you really have this humongous crush on me?" Chad prompted. Sonny's mouth ran dry. What would she say?

"Perhaps," she concluded. "Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Yes, you do!" came a voice from behind them. Portlyn came walking out of the shadows and put a hand on Chad's shoulder. "I thought we already went over the conversation where you admitted to liking Sonny!"

Chad lost color in his face before it started to turn dark red. "No, we didn't," he said through gritted teeth.

Portlyn started to laugh. "Of course we did! Now, we better get you two together before something else like this happens again!" She grabbed both of their hands and put them together. "See, you guys? This is how you hold hands."

The other two blushed as Chad yelled, "Not right now, Portlyn!"

Portlyn started to giggle harder. "See? Everyone gets their fairytale ending. Everybody got what they deserved. And now we're all happy! Well, except for James and Gilroy."

"Mr. Smith- ah, forget it." Gilroy said from his respective corner.

The three walked off with Chad still holding Sonny's hand. They walked for a little bit before Sonny said, "You know, I can't help but think we're forgetting someone who isn't happy. Oh well." Right now, all was fine. In fact, it was perfect.

* * *

Nico sat in the hospital room scratching his leg. It itched so much that he thought his skin was going to come off. But he couldn't exactly scratch where he wanted to with this gigantic cast in the way.

Nico was being rolled out by a doctor. He was currently sitting in a wheelchair, and he was on his way back to Condor Studios. It looked like he couldn't be Justin Case. And if he did, he couldn't do a good performance, because he broke a leg. Nico started to snort. Oh the irony.

He sighed. Even if he did break his leg, at least the hospital was interesting. He got to look at all these x-rays and graphs and other technical stuff. He even met a cute girl getting her tonsils out. Nico laughed. He probably was having a lot more fun than the people at the studio. After all, what possibly could have happened there while he was gone?~

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Muddi the Mudkip-**


End file.
